


stupid pretty

by howtobeahumanbeing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ashe has a crush on sylvain, that's it they just get it on in the stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobeahumanbeing/pseuds/howtobeahumanbeing
Summary: “Is this okay?”“Yes,” Ashe said before he thought about saying it. Sylvain kissed him and everything went quiet.--OR: sylvain and ashe hook up on stable duty.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	stupid pretty

“Ugh,” Sylvain said, running a hand through his ruddy hair. Ashe watched, a little bit mesmerised, as the fluffy coils fell back exactly into place. “I can’t believe the professor put me back on stable duty again. I mean, I know I’m good at it, but I’m kind of sick of it.”

“This is my first time,” Ashe responded, following slightly behind Sylvain as he unlocked the stable door with a key the professor had given him. The red hue of the afternoon sun made his eyes glow like hot coals in the shadows. Ashe’s mouth felt dry.

“Oh really?” Sylvain laughed. “How do you feel about horses?”

“Not great,” Ashe admitted. “I know that, you know, a lot of knights ride horses, but they make me pretty nervous. Maybe I’m just not cut out for knighthood on horseback.”

“Hey,” Sylvain put a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, concern flickering in his eyes. “You’re going to be a great knight. You don’t need a horse to do any of the work for you.”

Ashe went pink and smiled giddily at the reassurance. He’d had a crush on Sylvain essentially instantly when he started at the Academy – and he knew it was silly of him, because Sylvain was so obsessed with women, but it hadn’t stopped him from blushing every time Sylvain touched him or smiled at him. He was obsessed with the slope of Sylvain’s nose, the way his brows furrowed when he thought about something hard, how smart he was without trying.

He knew that they were at least good friends. Sylvain always made time for him and always seemed to enjoy talking to Ashe, and that was more than Ashe could have really hoped for.

“Anyway,” Sylvain said, opening the door to the stable as Ashe followed him inside. “Grab the hay fork in the corner there and we’ll start by changing the hay.”

Ashe did as Sylvain asked, and they worked together quickly to load all of the old hay into a wheelbarrow before spreading the new hay from a haystack nearby. Inside the stable was stiflingly hot. Ashe wiped some sweat off his forehead and felt Sylvain’s shoulder brush his. He went rigid instantly. He turned to look at Sylvain, blushing hard, and was surprised to see how softly Sylvain was looking at him. His heart fluttered under the gaze, and he instantly felt shame. He felt as though he was taking advantage of his friend, somehow, liking him so intensely when he knew that Sylvain could never feel the same. 

His mind buzzed with static when Sylvain reached out a hand and brushed it through Ashe’s messy hair.

“Your hair looks pretty in this light,” Sylvain said, mindlessly. His hand, with his long, lithe fingers, smoothed across Ashe’s silver locks before secluding a section and wrapping it around his finger. Ashe froze, his grip on the hay fork he was holding going rigid and his knuckles white. Sylvain took a step closer, close enough that his breaths displaced strands of Ashe’s hair. His hand moved from his hair and travelled tantalisingly slowly onto Ashe’s cheek, his thumb moving out to caress the soft skin underneath his eyes. The gentle drag of Sylvain’s textured palm against Ashe’s smooth cheek was ridiculously real, so real that Ashe couldn’t think. Ashe’s face felt hotter than it had ever felt. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing. He watched Sylvain’s tongue dart out and wet his lips.

“Your eyes look pretty, too. But they’re kind of like that all the time.” They made eye contact. Sylvain’s honey eyes softened at the edges as he smiled softly. Ashe could feel the heat of Sylvain’s body, and the cool exhales of his breath against the sweat collecting on his forehead. Sylvain’s hand moved again, dragging deliciously as he ran his thumb over the soft pinkness of Ashe’s bottom lip. 

“I knew they would be soft.” Sylvain remarked, quietly.

“Sylvain…”

Sylvain took a step forward again, his thigh taking residence in the space between Ashe’s legs as he used his free hand to push the hay fork out of Ashe’s grip and onto the ground. Ashe’s fingers went slack easily. That hand then went to the back of Ashe’s hair, tangling in the shorter section at the nape of his neck as Sylvain moved even closer, their noses brushing.

There was a moment of silence. Sylvain’s pupils were blown slightly, a gentle flush gracing his cheeks. Ashe’s heart was hammering in his chest so hard he felt like his ribcage might shatter. His thoughts were racing. Did Sylvain like Ashe as much as he liked him? Was this just some kind of game to Sylvain? He had never been this close to anyone before. What was Sylvain expecting from him? 

Ashe’s thoughts went quiet when Sylvain smiled, and his hand smoothed over his cheek in another gentle caress.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Ashe said before he thought about saying it. Sylvain kissed him and everything went quiet.

Sylvain was surprisingly gentle, his kisses romantic and full, eyelashes fluttering as Ashe’s hands reached out to find purchase on his broad shoulders. Ashe’s heart swelled sweetly in his chest, a warmth filling his entire body from head to toe. He was still disgustingly nervous. He had never kissed anyone before, but Sylvain didn’t seem to mind.

When Sylvain’s tongue moved easily between Ashe’s lips and into his mouth, Ashe let out a quiet whine that made him turn red to the tips of his ears. Sylvain smiled against his lips and moved his hands to Ashe’s hips, his fingers dipping under his shirt to explore his scorching skin. Sylvain kissed Ashe lazily but in a way that made Ashe’s heart stutter. When they finally pulled apart with a smack, a string of spit connected their lips. Sylvain looked deeply into Ashe’s eyes as his tongue darted out and the string snapped. Ashe’s cock stirred as Sylvain’s thigh pushed against it through his pants.

Sylvain looked at Ashe’s kissed-red lips and back up to his glazed eyes. “You look so good right now,” he said, before pressing his lips against the pale skin of Ashe’s neck. Ashe let out another whispery groan and pushed his growing erection against Sylvain’s thigh again as Sylvain pulled the hood of his uniform over his shoulder to expose more freckled skin before biting a purple mark into the junction of his shoulder and neck. As his tongue swiped across the irritated skin to soothe it, Ashe’s head fell back against the wooden wall behind him to give Sylvain better access. Sylvain licked a stripe up Ashe’s neck before kissing the length of it, grazing his teeth against the skin every now and then but careful not to leave marks above the collar.

Sylvain moved one of his hands down below Ashe’s hips to squeeze his ass, and Ashe moaned and rutted once, sharply, against Sylvain’s thigh.

“Shit,” Sylvain muttered, voice thin. “You’re so hard.”

Sylvain reached down to palm Ashe through his pants and kissed him again, their tongues tangling in each other mouths in a filthy, uncoordinated way as Ashe canted his hard cock against Sylvain’s hand. They kept like that for a while, Ashe’s brain going fuzzy at the edges at the delicious friction of Sylvain’s big hand against him, before Ashe ended the kiss and pulled back, panting.

“Wh-what is it?” Sylvain asked, panting just as hard, his lips shiny and his eyes filled with a hazy, unfocused desperation. Ashe leaned forward and pressed his hand against Sylvain’s erection, feeling it twitch under his simple touch. Sylvain let out a whimper and Ashe tried not to drool at how big Sylvain’s cock felt through his pants.

“Ashe,” Sylvain babbled as Ashe felt out his length with the palm of his hand. “ _Goddess_ , you’re so hot.”

“I try,” Ashe pressed his smile against Sylvain’s lips. Ashe wasn’t going to let this end without at least being able to touch what he knew he would be dreaming about for months after this. He untied the fastenings of Sylvain’s uniform pants as Sylvain rested his hands just under Ashe’s shirt, on the skin of his hips.

Once Sylvain’s pants were loose enough, Ashe pushed his hand underneath the waistband of Sylvain’s smallclothes and gripped his hard, leaking cock. Sylvain moaned and rested his head on Ashe’s shoulder as he worked his dick, the callouses between his fingers providing even more friction as Sylvain’s grip tightened on Ashe’s hips, panting. He swiped his thumb against the head, spreading Sylvain’s precum as he imagined Sylvain’s fingers leaving a perfect crescent of bruises on each hip. Sylvain bucked against his hand, his palm sliding roughly against his cock.

“Fuck, Ashe, I’m close.” Ashe quickened his pace, jerking Sylvain’s cock until Sylvain sunk his teeth into the junction of Ashe’s neck, moaning loudly as he came in his pants and all over Ashe’s hand. Ashe yelped at the pain and was surprised at how good it felt as the pleasure set in, continuing to stroke Sylvain through his orgasm. Sylvain pulled back and licked the angry, red teeth marks for a moment before pulling away.

“Shit,” Sylvain laughed a little at the placement of the bite mark, undoubtedly going to be clearly visible above the hood of Ashe’s uniform. “I’m sorry.”

“Sylvain!” Ashe exclaimed, running a finger over the indentations in his neck. “Everyone is going to see that.”

“I said I was sorry,” Sylvain leaned closer, Ashe’s hand still curled around his flaccid cock, and nipped his ear playfully. “It’s kind of hot, though.”

When Sylvain pulled back, Ashe removed his hand, striped with cum, from Sylvain’s pants. He looked at the white streaks for a moment before flattening his palm and licking the mess off. His nose crinkled at the taste. Sylvain was looking at him, mouth agape and cheeks flushed.

“What?” Ashe said defensively.

Sylvain’s eyes went half-lidded and his tongue licked across his teeth. Blood went to Ashe’s cock and he remembered he was still hard. Aching, actually.

“Can I suck you off?” 

Ashe went beet red. “A-are you sure you can do that?”

Sylvain laughed. “Yes, I’ve done it before. A few times, actually.”

“I’m surprised,” Ashe remarked honestly.

“Yeah, well,” Sylvain said, dropping onto his knees in the hay but keeping his grip on Ashe’s hips. “It’s never just been girls.”

Ashe’s cock twitched helplessly as Sylvain began to untie his uniform pants, pushing them down to the floor before pressing a kiss against Ashe’s thigh. Ashe tangled his hands in Sylvain’s hair as Sylvain tugged down his underwear to free his aching erection. Sylvain licked his lips, staring at the flushed head of Ashe’s cock, and smiled up at Ashe.

“Your dick is like, _stupid_ pretty,” He said, unabashedly.

Ashe laughed. “Thank you?”

“You’re stupid pretty.” 

Ashe didn’t have time to respond before Sylvain took the head of his cock into his mouth, cleaning off Ashe’s precum with his tongue before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing more of his length. Ashe moaned and tightened his fingers in Sylvain’s hair as his head bobbed and he swallowed again. Ashe bit into his knuckles and canted forward into Sylvain’s warm mouth. Sylvain let out a noise around his cock, and it felt so good that Ashe thrusted again, a little harder this time. True to form, Sylvain moaned again, moving his hands to the small of Ashe’s back to push Ashe’s hips forward. Ashe moved again, faster, building up a pace as he felt his cock hit the back of Sylvain’s throat. Drool pooled around Sylvain’s lips as he stopped moving and let Ashe fuck his face, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Goddess, Sylvain,” Ashe whined. “Can I…?”

In response, Sylvain pushed himself down Ashe’s complete length, his jaw totally slack as his head was pushed backwards by Ashe’s thrusts. Ashe bit his knuckle again and came down Sylvain’s throat, continuing to fuck into his mouth in random thrusts until Sylvain pulled off. He watched Sylvain’s throat bob as he swallowed. There was silence for a moment as Ashe tied his pants back up.

“W-was that okay?” Ashe asked, quietly. Sylvain smiled at him amusedly.

“Duh,” He said simply, before pulling Ashe down to kiss him again. Ashe could taste himself on Sylvain’s tongue. When they separated, Sylvain pulled Ashe onto his chest and they lay in the hay for a moment. Sylvain tucked his nose into the gap between Ashe’s jaw and neck.

“You’re fun, Ashe,” Sylvain said. “I like you.”

Ashe tried to smooth out Sylvain’s hair where his hands had messed it up earlier. It didn’t really do much.

“I like you too.”

Sylvain pulled a stray piece of straw out of his hair and grimaced.

“Next time we do this, let’s not do it in the stables.”

Ashe beamed at the thought of a next time.

\---

Byleth knew better than to ask questions when she saw Sylvain and Ashe walk out of the stables, giggling to each other about something. She knew better than to ask questions when she noticed how mussed Sylvain’s hair was, and the blooming red mark spanning Ashe’s neck.

She just hoped they at least did their work.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this pairing for 100% no fucking reason but they really do make me so happy. this is the most fun i've had writing something in a long time, even though it's just stupid porn. enjoy ig


End file.
